Jax/Background
Story It is seldom the case where a champion is defined by his actions after joining the League of Legends rather than before. Such is the case with Jax, for whom the argument could be made that he is the most prolific tournament fighter currently at the Institute of War . Before joining the League, Jax was an unremarkable soldier-for-hire. For reasons known only to the former leader of the League, High Councilor Reginald Ashram, Jax was put on the top of the list of candidates to receive a League Judgment - the interview process that either accepts or rejects a prospective champion. His Judgment was the quickest in League history, where the Doors of Acceptance glowed and slowly swung open as soon as it began. Jax faced no recorded Observation or Reflection during his Judgment. Jax proved himself to be an immediate terror in the Fields of Justice. The self-proclaimed Armsmaster of the League rattled off a streak of consecutive wins that to this day has not been matched. A number of summoners in the League grew concerned that the perceived objectivity of the League of Legends would be questioned by the presence of an unknown fighter who was unbeatable. For this reason, the new leader of the League (following Reginald Ashram's disappearance) , High Councilor Heyward Relivash, created special restrictions for Jax to fight under. This was something the League had never done before, and something which has never been done since. The burly fighter responded by imposing his own special conditions; as a means of protest, he permitted himself to fight using only a brass lamppost. Neither the League's sanctions nor his own has affected his winning ways. The League has since rescinded its sanctions, but Jax has not; he fights and fights well with his trusty brass lamppost. "Be advised - there has been an outbreak of lamppost-shaped bruises in the League of Legends." –- Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Let's do this!"'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"Bring it on!" *"It's on!"'' *''"Let me at 'em!"'' *''"Now it's my turn!"'' *''"Ready for battle!"'' *''"Surprise! I'm back."'' *''"Who's next?!"'' ;Taunt *''"Who wants a piece of the champ?!"'' ;Joke *''"Imagine if I had a real weapon!"'' Development Jax concept.jpg Previous Abilities Patch History now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. V1.0.0.109 * : cooldown reduced to 13/11/9/7/5 from 17/14/11/8/5. * now shows a brighter particle when Jax has recently dodged an attack and Counter Strike is ready. '''V1.0.0.104 * now properly procs . V1.0.0.103 * Recommended items updated. * : tooltip updated to show health gained from each source dynamically. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Cast time reduced by 20%. ** Travel speed increased by 20%. * : ** Now only deals damage to a single target rather than to an area of effect. ** Now resets Jax’s autoattack timer when cast. ** Base damage increased to 75/110/145/180/215 from 40/60/80/100/120. ** Ability power and attack damage ratios increased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 35. ** Cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5 from 5 at all ranks. ** Tooltip corrected to accurately state it deals magic damage. ** Fixed bugs where incorrectly did less damage when used at the same time as or each 3rd strike. * : base damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** New Active: Grants 20/35/50 + Jax's dodge percent in bonus magic resistance for 5/6.5/8 seconds upon activation. ** Costs 80 mana. ** Cooldown of 60 seconds. ** Buff icon now dynamically shows the number of stacks which Jax is benefitting from. ** Tooltip correctly indicates that Jax gains up to 10 stacks of . V1.0.0.101 * now has a buff that shows the duration of the effect. V1.0.0.94(b) * Health per level reduced to 83 from 86. * Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. V1.0.0.94 * cooldown changed to 5 seconds from 7/6/5/4/3 seconds. V1.0.0.83 * Base armor per level reduced to 3.2 from 4. * Fixed a minor tooltip typo with . * is no longer castable while immobilized. * health gained from attack damage reduced to 3 from 4. V1.0.0.82 * ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. * ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. * ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.0. V1.0.0.81 * New "Choose Me" voice over in PVP.net. V1.0.0.79 * health bonus reduced to 4 health per damage and 2 health per ability power. * : ** Base damage reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 45/65/85/105/125. ** It now gains 20% of both attack damage and ability power as bonus damage. V1.0.0.72 * Fixed an issue with Jax's Leap Strike that was causing the damage to fail in some cases when interacting with targets in brush. V1.0.0.63 * Improved Leap Strike's responsiveness; you can now move much sooner after striking (but not attack). V1.0.0.61 * cooldown reduced to 17/14/11/8./5 from 21/17/13/9/5. * : ** Cleave increased to 60% from 50%. ** Duration to power up reduced to 3 from 4. ** Updated damage per second values to 25/35/45/55/65 from 20/25/30/35/40. * Ability positions were modified: is now Q, is now W. V0.9.22.16: * : **Increased Cooldown from 4 to 4.5. **Reduced Ability Power from 1 to .8. **Reduced Dodge% from 10/12.5/15/17.5/20 to 10/12/14/16/18. * : **Reduced Attack Speed per Level from 8/12/16% to 6/10/14%. * : **Can no longer crit. **Fixed an issue causing Empower to not proc. V0.9.22.15: * : ** Now gives Jax a slight speed boost upon landing. ** Increased bonus damage from 30/60/90/120/150 to 50/75/100/125/150. * : ** Increased Dodge% from 8/11/14/17/20 to 10/12.5/15/17.5/20. * : ** Reduced hits to proc from 4 to 3, Reduced Damage to 140/170/210. ** Can now be held across targets for up to 2.5 seconds. V0.9.22.7: * Increased Movement Speed from 315 to 325. V0.8.22.115: *Stats: ** Increased base armor from 18 to 22. ** Increased health per level from 78 to 86. * : ** Reduced cooldown from 5 to 4. ** Increased duration of Dodge proc from 4 to 7. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : **No longer cause double hits. * : **Fixed a bug with this skill interacting with Neutral Minions. * : **Now grows its damage on a per level basis instead of cleave %. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History